Everything She Wants, Is Everything She Sees
is the tenth episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Pukeuri Everyone is still shocked after what happened at tribal council. Someone played an overpowered item and sent Blue to ponderosa by just one vote. The question remains; who did this? Ulrich keeps blaming it on Zabella, which causes Zabella to fight back and state that she's not the one who did this to Blue. Trevor is pissed now his right-hand-man got booted and wants to take revenge on the person who caused this all. Keoama stays in the woods all by herself until Zabella arrives and asks her what they should do next. Keoama states she doesn't care anymore because she knows she isn't gonna win and she will be dragged to the end. She rather gets voted out because she doesn't want to be the runner-up. Zabella understands and makes up a story that she might win if she and Keoama pull off a giant blindside against Trevor. Keoama shakes her head again, making Zabella roll her eyes. Trevor and Savannah sit together with Louis, Ulrich and Christopher. Louis says he'd be happy to see Siloy back at the island because he misses him. Ulrich and Christopher don't listen to him, Trevor keeps talking about his loss and Savannah looks sharp at Louis. She knows Louis is close to Siloy and the only way to win is to break duo's. First Zabella and Neyo, then Rebecca and Louis, then Trevor and Blue and now Louis and Siloy. She also wants Ulrich and Christopher out but they are next in line. Challenge The challenge is won by Zabella, causing everyone to be pissed off because they wanted to send Zabella home. Waitomo Caves Zabella arrives at Waitomo Caves, making Siloy laugh because he's slightly entertained by the fact that Zabella keeps fighting. Zabella and Siloy head to the duel and look at the note that's hidden behind a tree. It says that one person will win immunity and the other person wins an hidden immunity idol. Zabella says Siloy can have the idol in order for his protection. Siloy agrees and says he will do it. Zabella stays at the caves while Siloy goes back to the others. Pukeuri Ulrich swears in German language after Zabella's second victory. Christopher starts to get annoyed by Ulrich and decides to build bridges with Trevor. Before he gets the chance to talk with Trevor, Savannah takes him aside and points out that the only way they can survive is to vote out Louis. Trevor wasn't planning to vote him but to look like he's stronger than Savannah, he says he wanted to vote him too. Christopher and Trevor talk. Trevor claims Savannah's move to be his and tells Christopher to vote with him for Louis. Christopher says he's totally fine with that. Christopher then heads to Ulrich. Ulrich says he will, once again, vote for Keoama because he can't stand her. Keoama, however, is all by herself. She's starting to realize that she's been very rude and mean. But she had to in order to win this game. However, she has to do a new strategy. She's gonna follow what Zabella suggested. They need to combine their powers to take out Trevor. Tribal Council The players arrive at tribal council alongside Siloy, who returns from tribal council. Siloy still thinks that Keoama is public enemy number one, however, he wants Trevor out because of his new formed alliance with Zabella. Savannah smiles at him and whispers that the vote is Louis. Siloy is shocked to hear that and tries to go against it until Jeff speaks and asks him how it felt to be at Waitomo Caves. Siloy shrugs and says that he enjoyed it but having lost the duel sucked. Jeff then asks Keoama how she feels at camp now. Keoama says she's feeling better and she starts to enjoy camplife again. Ulrich and Trevor roll their eyes. Jeff then tells everyone to vote. After everyone voted, Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Keoama . . . . Trevor . . . . Trevor . . . . Keoama 2 votes Keoama, 2 votes Trevor... . . . . . . . . Louis . . . . Louis 2 votes Louis, 2 votes Keoama, 2 votes Trevor... . . . . One vote left... . . . . . . . . 10th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand and the fourth member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . Louis (3-2-2) Louis looks disappointed, yet relieved. He states that he's happy to go to ponderosa because everyone is playing sneaky games. He looks pissed at Trevor and then leaves tribal council. Siloy looks at Savannah and shakes his head. Votes Savannah voted Louis: "Another one bites the dust. You gotta go. Next up is Ulrich and then the gamefield is open for me to victory. You just need to leave, bye." Trevor voted Louis: "Innocent little boy - too dangerous for us strong wolves. Good bye." Christopher voted Louis: "Feels weird to write a name that doesn't start with an K..." Siloy voted Trevor: "I'm getting tired of Savannah because everything she wants, is everything she sees. Trevor hopefully you go now so Savannah doesn't get what she wants." Keoama voted Trevor: "No one sees this... so - F*CK YOU, BYE!" Ulrich voted Keoama: "ARGHHHH! SCHWEINHUND!" Louis voted Keoama: "Fingers crossed this will work. Otherwise I have no idea who is going home." Final Words "That was unexpected, but not bad at all. Of course I wanted to win the million dollars but whatever. I'm free, these mastermind jerks on their own now. Time to party at ponderosa!" - Louis, 8th Place